Kiss Me Deadly
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Will a girl her ultimate dream ... to meet her favorite idol D. Kelly????


Kiss Me Deadly

Author's Notes: Here Kiss Me Deadly is as it's own story. It also can still be found as a mini-series to Blind Love. Also after Kiss Me Deadly stay tuned for the mini-series To Love the Enemy!!!   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply. "I Wanna Be Sedated" is by The Ramones.   


Kiss Me Deadly   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][1] )   


Prologue   


It all began one day as some friends where talking about entertainment for the prom. 

"Even though prom is like two months away you still need to know who you're going with, Serena." 

"Listen Molly, none of the guys I KNow even go to our school and besides the point I'm kinda part of the entertainment. Also I don't have a boyfriend either," Serena said saddly. 

"Serena, a lot could happen in two months. Who knows you could end up with a really great boyfriend by then!" Molly exclaimed cheerfully. 

"In your wildest dreams, Molly. I have a pracite to get to, so I'll see see you." Serena said as she walked off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****************** 

Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go   
I wanna be sedated   
Nothing to do nowhere to go   
I wanna be sedated 

Just get me to the airport and put me in a plane   
Hurry hurry hurry before i go insane   
I can't control my fingers   
I can't control my brain   
Oh no oh ho 

Jst put me in a wheelchair and get me to the show   
Hurry hurry hurry before i go loco   
I can't control my fingers   
I can't control my toes   
Oh no oh ho 

******************* 

"Hey Sere, what happened to the feeling in that," asked her best friend and bandmate Ken. 

"Nothing, I'm fine! Now let's get back to work," demended Serena. 

"Serena, you can't fool us when there's something wrong with you. So please just tell us," begged Max. 

"Okay, FINE! I'll talk. See for months now my 'lovely' brother, Andrew, has been working with Draogn Slayer on recording their new CD. And he won't let me even near them. I'd kill for one chance to meet Darien Kelly of DS, but stupid Andrew won't let me. Then on top of that Molly won't quit bugging me about prom," Serena said hesitantly. 

"Calm down, Serena. It'll all work itself out in time. And don't thik about meeting D. Kelly since Andrew is keeping that from happening," said Ken comfortingly. 

"I think that I need to go home amd get some sleep before tomorrow. What ever my mom has planned I know is going to tire me out," Serena said softly while gathering her stuff before she left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next Day 

"Serena, time to wake up sweetie," Serena's mother said sweetly. 

"Mom, why do you always have to that. I was having the greatest dream too. Me and D. Kelly were on this 'romantic Hawaiian Honeymoon for two' and right as he was stripping, you come in here to wake me up," Serena yelled. 

Then Andrew poked his head into Serena's room. 

"Let me guess smebody is having that dream were D. Kelly is her love slave again," chuckled Andrew. 

"Shut up, Andrew. It's not funny. And this time it was a 'romantic Hawaiian Honeymoon for two'," Serena shot back. 

"Oh, and before I forget to tell you. Todat is Dragon Slayers last day in the studio before they leave town," teased Andrew. 

And almost if on cue Serena began to cry, along with hurling objects at her brother. A few minutes later the door bell rang downstairs. Then Serena ran down stairs to get the door. 

As serena opened the door she hoped for D. Kelly to be on the other side, but it was just Molly. 

"Good Morning, Molly," said Serena disappointedly. 

"What's wrong with you, Serena? You're usually so happy to see me," exclaimed Molly. 

"Well, today is Dragon Slayers last day at the recording studio. And I just gotta find someway to get in there. If I don't get to meet D. Kelly I am going to die," Replied Serena. 

"Serena, get a grip on yourself! You're starting to sound like one of those crazed fans," Molly exclaimed calmly. 

"Well, I'll just come up with a plan all by myself then," Serena yelled. "Some help you you are!" 

"I'll see you later too, Serena," Molly shot back as she left.   


To be continued ...   


Will Serena get to meet her favorite dark haired idol or will he leave town before she can say 'Pika-chew'???? Stay tuned to find out!!! 

******************************************************************************* 

Author's Notes: Here's a cute little idea that came to me!!!! Hope you enjoy it!!   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. Also this story deals with suject matter that might be objectionable by some readers.   


To Love the Enemy   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][1] )   


Prologue Part 1   


One Saturday night four friends were in a large and very stylish bedroom. It was decorated in a night sky type theme. On the ceiling Van Goah's 'A Starry Night' was painted. At the center of the stars was a glow-in-the-dark spot. And the rest of the room had a celestal apeeal to it. 

As the four girls sat around in the bedroom in only their underwear, they talked about many sujects. 

"So what should we do Monday," asked one of the girls. 

"Why don't we plan our own 'Senior Skip Day', since we don't need to be there for the reviews for the finals," replied another. 

"Yeah, and we're already exempt from finals any ways. Just to go and sit there would be a waste of time," answered another. 

"How can you be exempt from finals, Serena? You spend more time getting your tonsilschecked by Andrew, then you spend paying attention in class," remarked another girl. 

"Well, unlike you, Mina. I still have my innocence," Serena shot back. 

"With the way you and Andrew are glued to together at the hips, you'd think that you've give that up already," Mina snapped. 

"Please, let's not start tonight. Why don't we think about where we can go," suggested the peacemaker of the group. 

"If we talk about it in MIna's presence she'll rat us out, Lita," Serena commented sternly. 

"Like I'd wanna skip any ways, Serena. The three of you can play hookie all you want. I have better things to do," exclaimed Mina. 

"What age is considered 'jailbait' again, Rei," questioned Serena. 

"Why, Serena? Do you know somebody who could be classified as 'jailbait'," asked Rei surprisingly. 

"That's a really low blow, Serena. I can't believe my own sister would even suggest such a thing," Mina commented disgustedly. 

"And that's why you spend a lot of time around Mr. Smith or should I call him 'Kevin'," stated Serena. 

Lita and Rei both had the look of shock written on their faces. 

"You and Mr. Smith can get into so much trouble, Mina," commented Lita. 

"Especially if any body else found out," finished Rei. 

"And you're how many days late again, Mina." Serena said with an evil smirk on her face. 

"I told you that in complete confidence, Serena," Mina yelled. "I'm leaving. And Serena, I hope you get caught skipping with your friends. If any body asks I'll be sure to tell them about your planned 'Senior Skip Day'." 

"Thanks a lot, Serena," commented Rei. 

"Why don't just the three of us go to the beach tomorrow," suggested Lita. "Then when we show up at school on Monday they'll think Mina was on something. And after lunch we'll cut the rest of class and go shopping." 

"Sounds like a plan to me, Lita. I've been thinking about a good summer tan lately," said Serena. 

"I'm in need of a good tan as well," replied Rei. 

"So it's all settled then. Tomorrow we all hit the beach," stated Lita.   


To be continued ...   


Hmm sounds like a couple of sister's aren't exactly nice to each other???? But I can see reasons??? what will happen???? stay tuned to find out??? and yes more of IB (Indecent Behavior) is coming your way i just had to get this idea out of my head!!!! 

   [1]: mailto:tuxiesrabbit@msn.com



End file.
